


A match, in the bed.

by Yomidark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Post-Time Skip, Sweat, Switching, Top Hinata Shouyou, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: “You really make love as if you are playing volleyball.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 362





	A match, in the bed.

It was hot.

That was Hinata’s first thought as he reached his climax, pleasure seeping through his body as he clamped around Kageyama, both inside and outside, his hands reaching for the other, bringing their bodies together so they could feel each other’s skin, their hearts beating loudly in their chests.

“Hmm, that was good.” He sang, closing his eyes, his hair ruffling against the pillow behind him. “You are getting pretty good at this, Kageyama.”

“Brat.” Kageyama smirked, slowly retreating from his inside.

But Hinata grabbed his arm and halted him. “Hmmm, let’s stay like this.” Hinata murmured, pulling Kageyama against him again.

“With my dick in your ass?” Kageyama scoffed, but pleased. He rested his body against the other, burying his face between Hinata’s shoulder blades and neck. 

“With your dick in my ass, yes.” Hinata smiled as his hand which was previously holding Kageyama’s arm moved to his head, his fingers entwining in his sweaty hair.

It was scary how comfortable they had become with each other. 

Rivals; teammates; best friends; lovers; boyfriends. 

Hinata never knew how to classify their relationship which had begun during their last year of high school. With awkward kisses and a rushed first time on their last day together before Hinata’s trip to Brazil, it morphed into occasional awkward phone calls and even more awkward excuses to see each other outside of court and inside each other’s beds, and finally into this.

A complete, utter acceptance of each other’s feelings and physical desire to be with each other.

“As I’ve said, you are getting quite good at this. I figured you could use some practice.”

With a bit of their old rivalry, of course.

“Hush,” Kageyama pretended to glare at him. His lips traced teasingly along Hinata’s neck. “I can tell that you are still hard, you know. Your dick is against my stomach.”

“Well, that too.” Hinata laughed, and grinded his hips a bit, enjoying the friction created between his dick and Kageyama’s firm body. “Sticky.”

“It’s your stuff, you know. Seriously, how many times did you come?”

“Just once, I swear! I’m waiting to come more when it’s my turn inside of you〜” He grinned proudly, his lips reached near the other’s ear. “Tobio-chan.” He whispered.

“Gross, don’t add -chan, Shouyo.” Kageyama faked a shudder.

Using each other’s first name was something they should have gotten used to by now, but for some reason it had always felt weird. Kageyama had always been Kageyama to him for a long time, and like with their rivalry, old habits die hard.

“Well, we are pretty gross ourselves.” 

Sweaty, covered in come while still hugging. Going at it for hours in the middle of a Tokyo summer was not ideal, but it was something that two people who couldn’t keep their hands off each other could avoid.

Then, Kageyama took a deep breath before suddenly raising his body and slid out of Hinata.

Hinata was already dreading the loss of contact. “Huh? What’s wrong?” He opened his eyes, and the other’s drenched, tired figure popping in to his field of vision.

“Let’s keep going.” Kageyama licked his lips, his eyes were heavy with lust, beckoning the other man.

Hinata didn’t need much than a sweaty, horny Kageyama telling him to fuck him to get in to action. His lips were already on Kageyama’s, an initial peck that transformed into a more heated kiss within seconds.

“Your ass is leaking on my bed.” Kageyama laughed affectionately before pulling Hinata down with him on the other side of the bed.

“Of course it is, Mr. “We are exclusive and we’ll always be, so let’s not wear a condom.”” Hinata answered casually, his lips finding themselves on Kageyama’s neck, his teeth traced the skin teasingly. 

“Oh? I’m pretty sure it was you who- Ah-!” Kagayama bit his lips as the Hinata sank his teeth into his skin. “It’s fine to leave a mark, but just not there. The mark from last time earned me a bunch of weird questions.”

“Uh-huh.” Hinata replied uncaringly, but not without following the instructions, his teeth sank into a spot that would surely be hidden by Kagayama’s uniform. Possibly.

It’s not like he wanted to cause Kageyama problems, but it’s not his fault his man was too handsome and too oblivious about other people’s feelings for him, was he?

“I don’t get how you can even be jealous. It should be me who is worried.”

“Huh? Of who?” Hinata’s head jerked upwards, his gaze met Kageyama’s. Something was off about that statement, he was sure.

The other man just let out a little sigh. “What do you think?”

“Well, there are a lot of handsome guys on my team... There is the Captain, Bokuto, but I don’t think you would be jealous of him, he’s our friend, Sakusa is handsome, but--”

“Are you trying to make me jealous?” His face changed into exasperation.

“I’m brainstorming!”

“While you are between my legs!”

“Because you won’t tell me who it is!” 

They both started at each other in annoyance. 

It was always like this. It was amazing how much the atmosphere could shift when they were like this. They never fought, not anymore, but Hinata would be lying if he said their relationship lacked spice.

Maybe that was what made him fall in love with Kageyama in the first place, Hinata thought.

“... Our Wing Spiker.” Kageyama mumbled quietly, without stopping looking annoyed in the process.

Hinata laughed.

“Oi, what’s so funny?”

“Seriously, are you jealous of the other guys on my team?”

“I’m not jealous, I told you!” Kageyama sighed exasperatedly, and Hinata felt like they were back to so many years ago when they still hadn’t realized their feelings for each other. When they finally did, they were both too proud to confront their feelings and face each other about it. 

“It’s just- I mean, how would you feel if there was someone else who wanted me to stay with him instead?”

Something inside Hinata snapped.

Oh, so that’s how it would feel.

“I’m not saying we need to go back to being teammates, and there is still the Olympics, but...”

“Tobio, I’m in love with you, you know.”

Kagayama’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and he went silent. They gazed at each other, neither saying a word. It wasn’t the first time they said that out loud, but it may have been the first time they had been so open with each other.

A smile formed on Kageyama’s lips. 

“I know.” 

Then, his hand reached for Hinata’s face, before gently caressing his cheeks and pulling Hinata’s inside his embrace. “Let’s do it. I’ve been waiting for you to put it all day.”

Kagayama knew that his admission for his own lust never failed to turn on Hinata’s insatiable hunger.

The shorter man’s hands grabbed Kageyama’s hips as thrusted his own hips forward. 

“Feels good.” Hinata moaned as the familiar warmth enveloped his girth.

“Me too.” Kaayama groaned, letting himself fall onto the bed, similar to what Hinata’s had done earlier. “Don’t slow down.”

“Yeah, you are still loose from yesterday.” 

“This morning in the shower too.”

“That was just my tongue, though - Ah!” Hinata jumped as he felt the the other man tighten around him.

“Try not come too early.” Kageyama grinned teasingly, ignoring the his reaction. “I’d like you to last.”

“Ah, unlike you, I don’t have stamina problems!” Hinata started to move his hips. He gently pulled out before slamming back in with a heavy thrust, and with every movement, small moans escaped from Kageyama’s lips.

“You really make love as if you are playing volleyball.” Kageyama sighed affectionately, pulling the Hinata’s face towards him so they could feel each other’s breathing. 

And you are the same. Hinata would have said, but he knew his gaze conveyed the message to Kageyama. However, he felt like he needed to add something.

“Yeah, but only with you.”

Their lips met naturally after that, and soon Hinata was thrusting without restraints, his cock grinded inside the other before pulling out and thrusting again.

Kageyama was right. He knew that he could continue this for hours and enjoy every single moment of it, but right now, he really wanted to come once. He wanted the Kageyama to feel him inside too.

“Tobio, I’m-”

“Yeah, don’t stop.”

That was all Hinata needed. He didn’t hold back anymore, his body relentlessly thrusted into the other with little regard, both calling out to each other and-

“Hey Shouyo, I love you.”

“Me too.”

And that was the trigger. It always was. And for a while, Hinata almost felt like he had lost control of his own body. His hips slammed repeatedly into Kageyama’s as he spilled himself, before finally coming to a halt and fall boneless into the Kageyama’s embrace.

“You came without me touching you.” It was the first thing that Hinata said once he regained his breath. His tone was that of a brat, but it wasn’t one of mocking. Somehow, he felt proud of himself.

“Your thing is too big. It’s not fair.”

_“Is that where all your height went?” Kageyama had once asked jokingly._

“Now we are double sticky, eh?” Hinata raised his body a little, noticing the mess on both of their chests. His hand reached for it, spreading it on Kageyama’s chest before slipping a finger into his own mouth.

“Don’t play with my chest when it’s like this.” The other said disgunted by his boyfriend’s habit, though not putt off.

“Salty.”

“Well yeah, we definitely need a shower. The bed is like a lake of our sweat. I don’t think we ever sweated this much in volleyball. 

“We definitely need a shower. Uh...” 

“Uh...”

They looked at each other, then nodded in sync, both wearing identical grins on their faces. “Just one more time .”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone will like this! I wanted to write something that brought up their competitive spirit, which I think is the key to the their relationship. I also feel like top Hinata is really underutilized, these two would fight all the time for who does get to top, until they'd agree to take turns.
> 
> Though in this fic they are are at a stage of their relationship where they are ultimately comfortable with each others and their feelings after years of fighting and friend-rivals/lovers and they settled into a comfortable partnership with a sprinkle of rivalry. I hope I managed to capture it well. 
> 
> Comments and suggestions are appreciated. ^_^


End file.
